


Great Minds Think Alike

by Andresome04



Series: Of Monks and Medics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheese, Dorks, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartache, Humanformers, Humanized Transformers, I'm tired, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very Cheesy, Wedding Rings, a couple of idiots in love, all is gonna be okay, because i could, brief scare, dedicated to all dratchet fans, drift is hopeless, i love these two okay, lots of heartache, no harsh criticism please, ratchet is even worse, wanted to write this for a while, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: How two dorks think of the same idea about the same time and absolutely love each other for it.





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while and it's been gnawing at my mind like crazy. I apologize if they're out of character. I tried okay. This piece is dedicated to all Dratchet fans. You're welcome and I'm sorry. Enjoy.

In the early hours of the morning, the sun had begun its ascent to the sky, signaling the start of a new day and lighting the planet below. A few rays of light managed to peek through a window and between two red curtains, allowing light into a dark room. The room's inhabitants lay in bed; one fast asleep, the other awake just in time to see the sun's ascent. However, his eyes were not on the beautiful sunrise. Oh no. His eyes were on the slumbering man next to him. 

Normally Drift would have loved to see daybreak as it presented a magnificent view but he was turned away from the window. On his side and with an arm supporting his head, he was watching something even more breathtaking, specifically_ someone_. 

Ratchet was never an early-bird except when he needed to be. On the days of his morning shifts, the doctor would rouse before Drift and get ready for work. Luckily today was not one of those days. More reason for Drift to spend some extra time watching his beloved when he was the most relaxed. Really, Drift loved watching Ratchet in every way; whenever and wherever he was and whatever he was doing. Ratchet was a physical masterpiece crafted by the Heavens that Drift could never get enough of. One of his favorite activities just so happened to be watching him while he slept.

The doctor currently lay on his back, arms resting on his stomach, and with his face turned towards the Drift. His orange hair was haphazardly splayed over the pillow, creating a messy nest of sorts below and around his head. Loud snores escaped his parted lips, sounding much like a dying chainsaw. A masterpiece indeed.

To Drift, he never looked more serene. It seemed all his troubles and frustrations had left like a magnum weight suddenly lifting from his tired shoulders. He could see all his wrinkles, both from age and stress, suddenly ease. Every muscle in his face and body suddenly lax like a puppet released from its strings. It made Ratchet look like a much younger man. A man free from all burdens and tribulations. A man at Peace. Drift had never seen a more alluring sight.

However, Drift's mind was not so tranquil. His thoughts kept straying back to his own relationship with the slumbering man in front of him. He loved Ratchet. He never loved anyone as much as he loved him. These past several years were the best of his entire life. The doctor was as much his opposite as he was his other half. Sure, they had some rough times but always,_ always_ they stuck together through thick and thin. He never met someone like Ratchet and frankly, he doubts he ever would—not that he wanted to. But was Ratchet really the one for him?

He'd thought about that for some time and the answer never changed. Yes. Yes, he was. In every way Ratchet completed him and he completed Ratchet. Drift was ready to take the next step, to spend every waking moment with Ratchet now and forever. But did Ratchet want the same? He sighed. Well, he had no choice but to ask him himself, won't he?

The medic shifted slightly, allowing a few strands of orange hair to fall over his face. Drift was quick to gently tuck those bits behind one ear so he can continue his observation. However, as the sun rose and more light entered the room, a particular ray managed to reach the bed and hit Ratchet right on the face. Unfortunately, it was enough to rouse the man from his slumber.

With a groan, Ratchet opened his heavy eye-lids and tried to blink away the foggy sight that greeted his vision. Once cleared, he focused on the amused smirk that greeted him.

"Hi."

Glaring slightly, mostly due to the light still shining on his face, Ratchet responded with a gruff. "Hi."

Turning so he was fully facing the ceiling, Ratchet raised his arms above his head and_ stretched_ until his back bowed and he heard the familiar pops of joints releasing the trapped air between them. Sighing, he released all tension and replaced his arms on his chest. After a moment he shifted to his side until he was facing the black-haired man lying next to him. He placed one arm bent under the pillow as added support for his head.

"You're up early." His tone was as curt as ever and still rough from sleep, but it held no negative connotation.

"Wanted to watch you sleep during the sunrise. You looked beautiful." Drift had no shame in letting Ratchet know how treasured he was and had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Ratchet scoffed and rolled his blue eyes. "Says the most beautiful man in the world."

At that Drift laughed once before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, a pair of bright blue looking into a pair of greyish ones. Then as one, they locked lips and shut their eyes, delving into the feel of the other. The kiss was long and sweet. Neither in a rush and wanting to prolong their connection as long as they could. Both wanting to caress the other's lips with their own, they pressed closer to each other until not even hair-length was between them. They allowed their mouths to part so their tongues could dance with one another's and both moaned at the feeling. Soon hands cradled heads and fingers played with hair; bodies pushed and pressed against each other as if trying to become one with the other. 

Drift for his part tried to convey just how much Ratchet meant to him. To show him just how much he loved him and absolutely adored the man. He wanted to release all these emotions that were bottled up inside of him and present them as an offering to Ratchet. He pressed closer and closer until it was borderline painful and tried pulling the other until it was physically impossible. A flurry of emotions had overwhelmed him, and he just _couldn't_ get enough of Ratchet.

After a few minutes—_or was it hours? —_they separated. Foreheads still pressed together and panting heavily, both tried catching their breath. Grips that tightened at one point slowly unclenched from each other's scalps and came to rest on shoulders. For a long moment, they simply basked in each other's presence and the feel of the other, neither wanting to break this precious spell. Eventually, they opened their eyes and looked at one another.

It was Ratchet that spoke first. "As much as I enjoyed that, I am curious." He raised a brow. "What brought that on?" 

For a second, Drift had nothing to say except wanting to continue what they just started. But then his thoughts from earlier came to the forefront of his mind and he stopped himself from moving closer. Suddenly nervous, he looked away and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

He extricated himself until he was sitting at the edge of the bed, facing away from his partner. Though he couldn't see it, he heard Ratchet shift as well. He could guess that Ratchet was off-put by the sudden withdrawal and could imagine his expression drawn in concern. "Drift?"

He took a deep breath and held it._ It's now or never_.

"I've been thinking lately," he began. "’bout us. 'bout our future. You.” He couldn’t help his Rodion drawl that he slipped into. It was an unconscious habit whenever he spoke of something deep and personal.

“You.” He swallowed. “Yer always on my mind and sometimes, sometimes ya drive me nuts! We argue n’ get on each other’s nerves. We pick fights with each other and call each other a whole bunch of names. And sometimes—sometimes I just want to tear my own hair out cuz I get so pissed and I can't stand ya! But ’cha know what?”

This time he stood and turned around to face him. Ratchet was sitting at the other edge of the bed. One leg was bent beneath him while the other was placed on the floor in case he too needed to stand. His face was trained on Drift and set to a worried frown that increasingly deepened at his words. He was about to stand as well until Drift’s eyes locked on his own.

“You know what Ratch?” He repeated. Determination alit in his eyes.

For all Ratchet wanted to do, he could only answer. “What.”

A smile played at his lips. “I love every bit of it.”

Ratchet’s flabbergasted expression was all the incentive Drift needed to continue. “I love all of it. The arguments, the teasing, the _fucking name-calling!_ All of it! I wanna hear you yell at my face and tell me I’m stupid and that I’m being an idiot! And I wanna tell you yer an old fart who’s just as stupid as I am and tell ya to fucking take a nap! And I wanna keep doing it ‘till we’re both falling apart and as old as dirt! And ya wanna know why?!”

He looked at Ratchet then. His eyes sparkling like he just found a gem in a coal mine and his voice softened. “It’s because I love you Ratty.”

He looked down breathless and took a moment to compose himself. “I know I sound like a fucking lunatic. Rambling and all that. But every bit of it is true. I don’t blame you if you think I’m crazy, but that’s what it is right?”

He looked up. “That’s what it means to be in love.”

He studied Ratchet’s face again. He noted his eyes wide and his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but didn’t exactly know what to say.

“I… “

It was rare to catch Ratchet off-guard in moments like these. If the situation had been any different, he probably would have been smug about it.

“Drift.” He could see Ratchet struggling if not, carefully considering his next words delicately. “Why are you saying all these things?”

There was suspicion in his eyes but also something else. There were realization and a notable flare that Drift couldn’t quite put a name too. It gleamed like hope but also something that Drift couldn’t pinpoint. Whatever it was, it made Ratchet’s eyes sparkle with a rooted knowledge that Drift wasn’t privy too.

At this point, Drift knew he couldn't stall any longer. He dropped to his hands and knees and went down under the bed. With an arm, he roughly swept the floor until he hit a small object. Recognizing it, he grabbed it and maneuvered himself out from under the bed. 

Taking the small box in his hands, he went on one knee. He took a deep breath to still his nerves regardless if it didn't help with his slightly shaky hands and looked at the man in front of him.

"Ratchet, will you marry me?" 

He opened the box to reveal a golden band.

Suddenly time stopped, and the outside world didn't exist. The world only included Drift on his knees with a wedding ring in his hand and Ratchet, who stared with the most astonishing expression Drift had ever seen. He waited. And waited. And the silence made the pounding in Drift's chest even worse. 

"Oh."

Ratchet looked at the ring then back at Drift, then back at the ring again. Ratchet twitched. Then he bolted. Away from Drift.

Stunned, Drift stared at Ratchet's retreating form and for a complete second, he couldn't think; couldn't even process the fact that Ratchet was moving away from him. Then in the next second, sheer terror washed over him like a bucket of ice water. He fucked up. He fucked everything up. He was rushing too soon and he freaked Ratchet. He ruined everything and now Ratchet's running away from him. He fucked up so bad. He fucked up. He—

A large bang shocked him back into reality like a defibrillator striking his chest. His poor heart was beating a million beats per minute and his breathing had turned raspy and shallow. He could only watch as Ratchet dug through one of his personal drawers looking for something. He heard him mumble a curse and rummage around some more before finally finding whatever he was looking for and yanking it out. 

Shutting the cabinet closed Ratchet looked back at Drift, breathing heavily. With hesitant steps, he walked towards the bed with an arm behind his back. Getting on it, he crawled on his knees towards Drift without breaking eye contact. There was a moment where neither said a word, simply staring back at the other. Drift could only look with a stunned expression, confusion written in his eyes as he remained in the exact same position on the floor with the ring in his hand.

The medic stopped just in front of Drift and tried to settle himself, though he appeared to be falling just a bit. It was obvious the man was nervous since his visible hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly and he had trouble calming his breathing. Eventually, he took a deep breath and spoke. 

"There really is no way I can say this without sounding like a broken record player." He paused. "So, to answer your question:"

His arm, the one behind his back, moved to his front so Drift could see what he was holding. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Ratchet move his other hand to open the tiny box, revealing a golden wedding band.   
  
Drift stared at it and continued to stare. He didn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He blinked twice and he still saw the image of his partner holding out a box containing a wedding ring—similar to the one he held in his own hand. He looked at the ring, then up to Ratchet, then back at the ring. It took several more seconds until the situation finally processed that Ratchet just proposed to him.

"Oh."

The medic nodded once and responded awkwardly. "Yeah..."

A heavy paused followed.

Then a choked sound startled the two before realizing that it came from Drift. Then bubbling laughter burst from the younger man like a broken damn. He didn't know where it came from, but Drift couldn't stop himself from reigning it in even if he wanted to. When he was finished, he looked incredulously up at Ratchet with a small smirk played his lips.

"So, uh, I guess we both had the same idea huh?"  
  
Ratchet scoffed but even that couldn't hide the growing smile on his face. "I guess so. Although, we really could have worked on our timing."

Drift laughed once before smiling softly. With his free hand, he took Ratchet’s and laced their fingers together. “So, you really wanna do this with me?”

“If this ring that I’m holding doesn’t give you a clue then you’re dumber than I thought.”

Drift’s expression turned serious. “Ratty.”

At that Ratchet’s voice softened and he continued to stare down at his love. “Yes. Yes, I do. Now, are _you **sure**_ you want to do this with me?”

Drift didn’t hesitate. “I do.”

Both huffed a laugh and smiled lovingly at each other. Drift was the one that moved first, taking the ring he held and offering it up to Ratchet who willingly gave his hand. Placing the golden band in his left ring finger, he admired it for a moment before offering his own hand to Ratchet. He immediately felt giddy as he watched Ratchet repeat the same process to Drift with the similar reverence he showed the medic previously.

When all was said and done, they held each other’s hands and basked in the emotions rushing in their systems. Neither spoke as they stared into each other’s eyes. Joy. Giddiness. Excitement. A flurry of emotions raced through them, but they didn’t allow words to express them. They didn’t need to. They simply allowed their actions to speak for themselves.

And as Ratchet leaned down and Drift rose up to meet in a clash of lips, further words were inappropriate. They knew. Their fates were already sealed the moment they said I do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more. When? I have no fucking clue. If you want to DM me, you could also find me on Tumblr under the same name. For now, goodnight.


End file.
